


adronitis

by murphym



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphym/pseuds/murphym
Summary: “We’re going to be rivals,” He notes.That earns another scoff from Daishou, “No matter where I decided to go, we were going to be rivals.”Before Tetsurou can stop himself, his selfishly impossible wish rolls off his tongue, “Not if you went to Nekoma with me.”Kuroo and Daishou's relationship told through a series of beginnings and endings.KuroShou Week Day 5 - Beginnings / Endings
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121
Collections: KuroShou Week 2020





	adronitis

**Author's Note:**

> honestly cannot believe i actually finished something in time for kuroshou week. a big THANK YOU to my pal zee without her i wouldn't have got to writing this. i love these two idiots so much.
> 
> *there is implied child abuse but it doesn't go into much detail, if you would like to skip that part altogether scroll past the "beginnings of trust" section!

_ the start of it all _

Tetsurou meets Daishou on the first day of club activities in middle school.

They’re standing in line next to each other, facing their upperclassmen. Tetsurou notices that Daishou is the same height as him as he introduces himself, and he has the same goals that Tetsurou has: get stronger, become a starter, win tournaments. He reckons that most of the other first year members have the same goals, but something about Daishou’s confidence when he lists off his similar ambitions gets his attention.

Meanwhile, Tetsurou’s introduction lacks the same confidence. He’s still shy, nervous, not completely out of his shell, and it must show.

What he lacks socially makes up for it on the court. He’s able to show the coaching staff and upperclassmen that his blocks and receives have value.

It surprises Tetsurou that Daishou isn’t a middle blocker, considering they’re the same height, but he gets a glimpse of Daishou’s abilities as a wing spiker and he isn’t let down.

Tetsurou doesn’t speak to Daishou until they team up for a block, successfully killing the upperclassmens’ shot at winning the second set.

“You’re not too bad,” Daishou says to him, almost sounding surprised.

For the first time during practice, Tetsurou grins, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Daishou is smug, “Of course.”

They high five, his palm burning just as much as when they had blocked the spike together.

_ beginnings of friendship _

It’s a week after they meet when Daishou shows up at his class during the lunch hour. A girl from his class calls Tetsurou’s name, and he’s surprised to see it’s Daishou in the corridor to visit him. Usually, Tetsurou sees Daishou during practice, so it’s different seeing him in the school hallway for the first time.

Tetsurou joins Daishou in the corridor, “What’s up?” So far it’s been easy to talk with Daishou, he doesn’t feel as nervous around him as he does with the upperclassmen during practice.

“You wanna have lunch together?” Daishou cuts to the chase.

“Oh, wow, the great Daishou Suguru is asking me to have lunch with him!” He whistles.

Daishou rolls his eyes at the silly nickname and turns flushed out of annoyance, “You wanna have lunch together or not?” Tetsurou never thought Daishou would go out of his way to ask him to have lunch together. The fact has him smiling. “And get that gross look off your face.”

He chuckles and doesn’t let up on the smile, “Yeah, let’s have lunch.”

_ beginnings of trust _

The clouds grow darker, more menacing, as thunder rumbles in the distance. It’s poor timing to be outside, but the inevitable rainstorm doesn’t deter him. Tetsurou knows his mother is going to scold him for coming home looking like a drenched cat later, though it doesn’t matter to him, at least not right now when there’s a more pressing concern.

He arrives at the park he’s spent countless hours in with Kenma and starts looking. With the dreary weather, there’s no kids loitering about, only Daishou who he spots sitting on the steps of the play structure Tetsurou’s grown too big for.

The thunder shadows the heaviness of his footsteps up the structure, and Tetsurou freezes when Daishou finally notices him. Daishou’s eyes are red and his cheek is swollen, a bruise beginning to bloom, and his knees are tucked into his chest.

Tetsurou’s used to seeing Daishou with perfectly kept hair and a haughty attitude. The Daishou in front of him is scared, vulnerable.

He doesn’t know what happened, and he doesn’t know what to say, still thrown by Daishou’s appearance.

He decides it’s safe to sit next to him. It’s a tight fit, considering they’re two growing teenage boys.

Daishou sniffs beside him, nose clogged up, “No matter what I do...it’s not good enough.” He watches as Daishou hugs himself tighter, and it pulls at Tetsurou’s heart to see him so hurt. “I can’t  _ breathe _ at home without them - ” Daishou hiccups, bottom lip trembling.

Thunder crackles overhead, and Tetsurou smells the beginnings of rain.

“I don’t wanna go home,” Daishou’s voice cracks.

Tetsurou more or less understands. Daishou’s haphazard appearance and his fragmented explanations are enough for him to get the gist of it. He’s angry at Daishou’s parents, because what he sees is someone strong, confident, smart; how come his parents don’t see it?

He wraps an arm around Daishou’s frame and pulls him close.

Rain begins to fall. Tetsurou can feel Daishou trembling against him, can feel his shirt turn damp from where Daishou’s buried face, “It’s okay to cry.”

“I’m not - I’m not crying,” Daishou is failing to convince him. “It’s the rain.”

They stay like that until they’re soaked to the bone, and the rain drowns out the sound of Daishou’s cries.

“Do you wanna stay the night at my place?” Tetsurou asks, hopeful that Daishou will say yes.

“I don’t wanna cause you anymore trouble,” Daishou removes himself from Tetsurou’s side, rubbing away the mix of tears and rain from his face.

“My mom’s really cool, and you can borrow some of my clothes,” Tetsurou stands and offers him his hand. “C’mon...it’ll honestly worry me if you don’t stay over.” He’s sure that Daishou’s ears turn red from his words.

It’s a relief when Daishou grabs his hand, and Tetsurou doesn’t let go until they’re at his home. 

_ beginnings of love _

Daishou’s rambling, and Tetsurou would be lying if he were to say he’s listening. He’s trying to follow - he really is, but he’s distracted by his noisy heart. They’re on the roof for lunch, and Daishou’s head is perched in his lap as he rambles. The green in Daishou’s eyes shine in the afternoon sun, and the wind runs through his hair.

Tetsurou’s not sure when it started, but he thinks Daishou is  _ cute _ . It’s not just Daishou’s appearance. Tetsurou loves the sound of Daishou’s laugh, the way he cares in roundabout ways, and how Daishou shows his vulnerable sides to him.

He’s smitten, and he’s reminded of this every time he looks at him.

Without thinking, Tetsurou tucks a piece of Daishou’s hair behind his ear, and his rant comes to a screeching halt. Tetsurou himself freezes, palms sweating and his heart erratic against his rib-cage as Daishou stares up at him with wide eyes.

Tetsurou may not have a lot of friends, but he knows that’s not something friends do.

Daishou’s voice is strained as he speaks, “What...was that?”

“Sorry,” Tetsurou blurts out as he can’t bring himself to look at Daishou, knowing his cheeks are red. “You had something in your hair.”

It’s a shitty cop-out, but he doesn’t know how else to explain himself without revealing his true feelings. He doesn’t want to risk their friendship by saying something.

“Oh…” He hears Daishou mumble.

When Tetsurou looks down again, Daishou’s eyes aren’t on him, but he swears the apples of his cheeks are pink.

_ end of alliance _

It’s their third year of middle school when the harmony is broken - may stay broken forever.

“You’ve changed,” Tetsurou frowns, and his words are met with silence. They may be the only two left in the gymnasium, but the silence is suffocating. “The way you’re playing isn’t like you.”

“Since when do you know me so well?” Daishou’s voice is cold and distant.

Tetsurou thought he knew Daishou, thought they were close, but suddenly their friendship teeters on the edge of a cliff; one wrong move and it’s over, and Tetsurou doesn’t want what they built to be over.

“Why does it bother you so much when we still win in the end?”

Why isn’t it obvious to Daishou?

He grits his teeth, “You  _ know _ why! It’s not right. You’re playing like - ” Tetsurou stops himself, afraid of the words that almost slipped past his lips.

“Playing like what?” Daishou presses. “Go on, say it.”

Tetsurou knows he’ll regret it, knows it’s not going to ease this tension that’s swallowed them whole, “You’re playing like a snake.”

His skin breaks out into goosebumps when Daishou  _ laughs _ , “Acting so high and mighty, how annoying.” Daishou spits before turning on his heel, heading to the locker room, “Leave me alone.”

They’ve fallen off the cliff, crashed and burned, and Tetsurou’s not sure if there’s anything worth saving among the wreckage. 

_ the end of keeping you close (but you’re now my enemy, so i’ll keep you closer) _

“You’re going to Nohebi,” Tetsurou’s diploma crumples in his hand. “I had to find out about it from our homeroom teacher.” It stings that this whole time Daishou had already made the decision on where to go to high school and elected not to tell him.

Daishou scoffs, looking too bitter compared to their smiling classmates, “I’m not obligated to tell you anything...we’re not friends anymore.”

Tetsurou knows that, but the reminder feels like a knife to the gut.

“We’re going to be rivals,” He notes.

That earns another scoff from Daishou, “No matter where I decided to go, we were going to be rivals.”

Before Tetsurou can stop himself, his selfishly impossible wish rolls off his tongue, “Not if you went to Nekoma with me.”

When Daishou looks away, he swears he sees something other than anger in his eyes; Tetsurou wants to think it’s sadness, maybe even regret, but that’s just another selfish wish of his. Even though they’re not as close as they used to be, he wants Daishou as a teammate, not as a rival. At this point, Tetsurou reckons that maybe it’s always been their fate to be enemies, as if friendship or camaraderie never suited them.

_ beginning to move on _

Seeing Daishou during games and practice matches is enough. If he saw him anymore than that, he’s sure whatever residual feelings he has left for Daishou would bubble up to the surface, and that’s the last thing he has time to deal with. Tetsurou’s now accustomed to exchanging snide remarks with Daishou before games, taunting him from the other side of the net as if they’ve always been rivals. It’s okay this way…

That’s what he thinks until he’s on social media.

Tetsurou knows better than to keep tabs on an old friend and pine, but he does it anyway.

Daishou’s dating a girl by the name of Mika; she’s cute, petite, and probably patient enough to deal with Daishou’s bullshit. He notices the two of them are constantly on and off again, but it’s enough to convince Tetsurou that they'll probably never be together...not as friends...and not as lovers..

_ end of rivalry _

Tetsurou’s flooded with memories of his first day of middle school when he met Daishou during club activities. It’s his first day at university, first day of practice on a university team when he meets Daishou again. They stare at each other, wide-eyed, for a good second until Daishou’s finally the one to break the awkward silence.

“Who would’ve thought,” Daishou says more to himself than to Tetsurou.

“You’re on  _ this _ team?” Tetsurou asks, still astonished, wondering if this is some sort of dream.

That pulls a laugh out of Daishou, and it’s been so long since Tetsurou’s last heard him laugh, “Isn’t that obvious, dumbass?”

Tetsurou’s lips pull into a smirk, “Don’t drag the team down.”

“Funny, that’s what I was just about to say to you.”

It’s in that moment when his chest aches, and Tetsurou realizes he’s still in love with Daishou.

_ beginning of something new  _

Music bounces off the walls of the small apartment, and Tetsurou can feel the beat creep into his bones. It’s somewhere around midnight, he thinks, unsure when he’s had enough alcohol for two people. His mind is in a haze, but he’s relaxed, content, especially since Daishou sits beside him. Daishou’s cheeks are flushed and his head bops from side to side in tune with the music, probably equally as drunk as himself.

“You know…” Tetsurou starts, trying not to slur his words, “it’s not so bad having you around again.” He’s figured out that he’s an honest drunk, maybe  _ too _ honest. “Like old times…”

Daishou snorts, “You really think so?”

_ Of course _ , Tetsurou thinks. He’s missed seeing Daishou every day, missed messing around with him during practice, hell - they might even be considered  _ friends _ again. At the very least, he hopes Daishou sees him as a friend. Despite being drunk, Tetsurou’s too afraid to ask Daishou if thinks the same.

“Yeah, I do,” Tetsurou turns to look at Daishou, who’s staring back at him with glassy eyes.

“Mm, guess I feel the same way about you,” Daishou shrugs.

Tetsurou raises an eyebrow, “You guess?”

“Well, you’re annoying, ya’ know?”

“So are you!”

They stare at each other after that, nothing but the music to fill the silence between them until Daishou and him start laughing. Their laughter is loud enough to turn a few heads, but Tetsurou doesn’t care. Laughing like this with Daishou, it feels like  _ home _ .

As he tries to settle down and catch his breath, Daishou drops his forehead to Tetsurou’s shoulder. It’s warm where Daishou makes contact with his body. He welcomes that warmth, doesn’t want it to ever leave.

“I really missed you…” Daishou mumbles against his shoulder.

His heart flutters.

Tetsurou hopes it’s not just the alcohol talking, but that it’s Daishou’s honest feelings.

_ beginnings of trust (again) _

“I’m going home this weekend,” Tetsurou announces on their water break. “I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.” He’s been working up the courage to ask Daishou since he had made the plans to visit his Mom.

Daishou fiddles with the top of his water bottle, “I’ll pass.” He doesn’t meet Tetsurou’s eyes, and Tetsurou wonders what’s going on inside that head of his.

Since middle school, Tetsurou knew that Daishou’s relationship with his parents are rocky. He’s never had the chance to ask if things at home had improved during high school, but at that point, Tetsurou knew they weren’t close enough to talk about something so serious.

“I don’t have any intentions of going home,” Daishou now looks out at the gym, his eyes distant and shoulders tense. “I wouldn’t prefer to see my parents.”

So things haven’t improved, as Tetsurou suspected.

It pisses him off that Daishou’s parents still haven’t come around.

“Actually,” Tetsurou starts, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck, “I wanted to see if you would like to stay with me at my Mom’s.”

Daishou’s jaw drops as he turns to look at Tetsurou.

“My Mom still asks about you, ya’ know?” He smiles softly. “Always wondering how you’re doing, even during high school...she keeps telling me you’re welcome over anytime.”

It’s tortuous waiting to hear Daishou’s answer, palms sweating around his water bottle as he lets Daishou take his time.

“O-Oh…” Daishou’s eyes find the floor momentarily before they flick back up to Tetsurou, “Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

The chatter from their teammates fills the silence. When Daishou still doesn’t answer, Tetsurou feels stupid for asking, and hopes that his suggestion doesn’t have Daishou feeling pressured to agree.

“It’s okay to turn me down. I mean - spending time with me and my mom probably sounds boring to - ”

“I’ll go!” Daishou interrupts him suddenly, cheeks dusted in pink. “It sounds like fun…”

This time, Tetsurou’s speechless.

“Did you invite me thinking I’d say no?”

“What - no!” Tetsurou reassures, taking a step closer to Daishou and now he can see just how red Daishou’s cheeks are. “I was hoping you’d say yes.”

In an attempt to probably cover up his rare moment of shyness, Daishou raises his chin with a huff, “Well, I said  _ yes _ . Are you happy?”

Tetsurou’s  _ thrilled _ .

He grins, “Yeah, I am.”

_ the end of uncertainty, the beginning of forever _

It’s a late Friday evening, and the last thing Tetsurou expects is to find Daishou at his doorstep. The wind rips through the second story walkway, blowing Daishou’s hair in his face and bringing attention to his nose that’s pink from the cold.

Before Tetsurou has a chance to question what Daishou’s doing here, he starts, “I think I’ve loved you since middle school.” His words come out rushed, breathless. “And I was so - I was so scared of you hating me because I liked you as more than a friend, so I pushed you away and - ”

This has to be some sort of fever dream, but Tetsurou blinks and Daishou’s still there.

“You make it so hard to hate you!” Daishou blurts out, bottom lip trembling. “You’ve been nothing but nice to me, always thinking about me...being on the same team like before and seeing each other every day, how could I not fall in love with you all over again?”

Tetsurou swears his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

For so long, he’d been content with keeping Daishou close as a friend, afraid ‘till this day to ruin what they have by confessing. Daishou’s always kept him on his toes, and it’s no surprise that he’s come in like a tornado and uprooted the feelings he’s always tried to bury.

“Damn it, say something!” Daishou curses.

Tetsurou steps forward, and for a second, Daishou hesitates at the closing of the space between them. He cups Daishou’s cheeks, cold against his palms, and Tetsurou’s relieved that Daishou doesn’t brush him off.

“You make it hard to hate you too,” Kuroo sighs with a smile.

“Don’t say that...” Daishou reluctantly leans into his touch. “I spent years pushing you away.”

His heart is in his throat when he finally says the words he’s held onto for years, “But I love you. I’ve always loved you, Suguru.”

Trembling hands cover his own, “You’re not lying?”

Tetsurou snorts, “I’m the most honest person you know!”

Daishou rolls his eyes fondly, “You’re so annoying.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Tetsurou can feel himself grinning from ear to ear.

Daishou finally cracks a smile, “Yeah...I do..”

Tetsurou leans forward and kisses him, and he nearly melts when Daishou kisses him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter!! [@bokutohs_](https://twitter.com/bokutohs_)


End file.
